pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder Chronicles
The Pathfinder Chronicles are a multi-volume series of chapbooks published by the Pathfinder Society recounting the most notable journeys and discoveries of the order's membership. While pathfinders the world over submit accounts of their deeds to their local venture-captains, the books themselves are published by the mysterious Decemvirate in Absalom, and they alone make the final decision of whose adventures grace the Chronicles' illustrious pages. Copies of the Pathfinder Chronicles are intended for consumption by members of the organization only, though some volumes have made their way into the public sphere. They serve not only as a record of accomplishments, but inspire young and future pathfinders throughout the world, while increasing the renown of those whose journeys are detailed within. Volume 1 : The first Pathfinder Chronicles volume features an account of Durvin Gest's exploration of the ruins of Lost Azlant and also details the exploits of Selmius Foster and Gregaro Voth. Gest's discoveries along his journey include a cache of ioun stones, as well as other items still present in Skyreach's treasure rooms. Voth recounts his story of the exploration of ruins in the Forbidden Jungle, and Foster describes racing a marid and an efreeti through a number of challenges. Volume 3 : This volume centers around the adventure leading up to and including the death of Selmius Foster on the island of Bhopan by a pack of dog-men, written by his assistant, Adolphus. Volume 3 lead to the the creation of the Wall of Names, remembering the fallen among the Pathfinder Society. It also includes Adolphus' activities after his master's death which lead to the founding of the Nexus Lodge in Quantium. This volume also contains an account of how Gojan the Sharp endured a decade of tasks for Ontar, the ruler of Numeria, so that he could gain access to a structure built near the city of Starfall and the seven types of skymetal he found on Numeria's plains. Volume 4 :Volume 4 features another story of Durvin Gest in which he steals a ship named The Silken Purse from the pirate queen Mastrien Slash and pilots it around the southern tip of Garund. There he leaves Slash as a sacrifice to a matriarchal society he finds there. The book does not cover, however, how Slash gains control of this society and and invades neighboring nations. This expansion was stopped by Geb, who turned the army into stone on what is now known as the Field of Maidens. Volume 5 : The Decemvirate recalled this volume and destroyed all circulating copies shortly after its publication. It is rumored to have contained details on the events leading to the final disappearance of Durvin Gest. The Repository of the Grand Lodge in Absalom holds the only known copy. Volume 11 :This volume is infamous, due to the fact that the misinformation written by the Pathfinder chronicler Dalania Pontius regarding dragons led to numerous deaths and countless injuries among Pathfinders. The information originally came from the chatty brass dragon Helexa, who it was discovered was prone to exaggeration. The volume was eventually corrected. Volume 13 :The exploration of the temple of Xanthuun in the Sodden Lands by the warrior mage Escobar Vellian. While searching for the treasures of Ammelon VI under the Golden Phoenix Aviary Vellian battled hordes of zombies. Volume 36 :Shevala Iorae's exploration of the Spire of Nex is the main story in this volume. Using mathematicians to crack a cipher lock on the entryway, her party was the first to set foot in the spire in thousands of years. The other story includes sketches, maps, and indexes of things found when a pathfinder by the penname "Scepter" explored the Gozarin Necropolis in Osirion. Also included is an appendix of Vurano's meeting many groups of witches in the Realm of the Mammoth Lords Volume 44 :Koriah Azmeren reflects on her travel into the Darklands realms of Nar-Voth , Sekamina and Orv. References Category:Pathfinder Society Category:Books